


Stepping Stones

by Letters_To_The_Universe



Series: Stepping Stones [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letters_To_The_Universe/pseuds/Letters_To_The_Universe
Summary: A fluffy tale including Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasly. And also third wheel Albus Potter.





	1. Hogwart

Rose looked around anxiously for her cousin, Albus. In the crowd of Slytherins she found Albus. Rose ran straight over to him, waving her hand in the air to try and get his attention. When she reached Albus, she was kind of disappointed a certain blonde wasn't with him.

"Where's Scorpius?" Rose asked.

"He's with Professor Longbottom." Albus replied. Then, after some awkward seconds, "why do you ask?"

Rose lowered her head to pull out her potion book and she let her brown hair swing over her shoulder to hide her flushed face."Nothing." Albus was suspicious but he let it the subject drop.

They walked to the hall and Rose tried to ease the awkward silence. "So how's Lily doing?"

Albus shrugged and reached for a plate of bacon. "She's salty about me going too. Mom says she's bored to death."

Rose waved at her Hufflepuff friends, Meda and Lena, and patted the seats next to her.

"Thanks!" Meda beamed, her brown curls bouncing.

Lena rolled her eyes and took off her yellow scarf. "You have no idea how hard it was to get a seat here."

"But this is a dream come true!" Meda cried, throwing up her arms in the air (almost knocking Albus's cup of Milo in the process). Lena nodded, light in her eyes. Both Lena and Meda were muggle borns, new to magic (and of course, they were thrilled to find out Rose's parent's history in the wizard world)

Scorpius and Jackson hurried in the hall, their face flushed. Scorpius sat in front of Rose, panting. Rose looked at Scorpius and blushed. Scorpius took a grilled chicken wing from Albus's plate and grinned at him. "Thanks, Professor Longbottom was talking about the fascinating history about the battle of Hogwarts."

Albus rolled his eyes, "You are such a nerd."

Lena handed Jackson a roll she saved for him. Jackson is Lena's twin and he is also in Hufflepuff. "I got to go study for the potion quiz!" 

The rest of the group started talking about their classes but their conversation was interrupted when the bell rang.

Scorpius picked up his backpack and swung it on his shoulder. "Well, gotta go!" Then he grabbed Albus's arm and they ran to the Defense Against the Dark Art classroom.

Rose swooned until Lena shook her, "stop daydreaming, we have Potion class together with Professor Serpens!" Rose groaned. The Potion teacher was never very fond of her. Meda sighed and pulled Lena and Rose and the group ran to the dungeons.

The dungeon was a dark and gloomy place. Professor Serpens glared at the trio and said coldly, "girls, you're late. I take 10 points of Gryffindor and 5 points from Hufflepuff." Lena sighed and sat down in her seat.

Rose frowned and asked loudly, "why do you hate Gryffindor so much?" Meda's eyes widened and she poked rose nervously on the leg. This is not going to end well.

Professor Serpens exploded and screamed. "TAKE 50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!" Rose was about to complain but Leona pulled on her robes and dragged her down. Meda covered her eyes as the other Gryffindors moaned. Lena raised her hand to try and stand up for Rose, but Professor Serpens ignored it.

"Now... We've dealt with our troublesome students, I trust we can continue the class and the test?"

The students nodded as Jackson patted Rose on the shoulder. Rose fumed silently the whole class.


	2. Hufflepuff

Rose, Lena and Meda walked towards the Hogwarts kitchen. The Hufflepuff common room is connected to the same corridor as the Hogwarts kitchens. Near the entrance, a pile of large barrels is to be found stacked in a pile on right-hand side of the corridor. Lena tapped in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff' on the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row. This year, the rules allowed students from other houses and enter other house common rooms, after a protest from some of the older students wanting to be able to visit each other. The Hufflepuff common room is a cosy, round, room, which is designed to look like a badger's nest. The room is painted yellow and black and there are small round windows just eye level with the ground at the foot of the castle show a pleasant view of grass.

The room felt sunny and warm and Rose felt at ease at once. The trio each plopped into a giant yellow beanbag patterned with little badgers holding the Hufflepuff crest proudly in their paws.

"It's nice in here isn't it?" Meda said, turning towards Rose.

Rose nodded her head slowly, sighing. Rose often had trouble going to sleep in the crowded Gryffindor common room, so she loved going in the large Hufflepuff common room and de-stressing. Lena smiled and laughed. Rose, unlike most of the other Gryffindors liked the Hufflepuffs and would often talked to them.

Professeur Lepus was the head of Hufflepuff. She was a small bright lady with a big heart. Professeur Lepus cared about everyone and gave free hugs. She was the opposite of Professeur Serpens who was a grumpy old man with the kindness of a spoiled lemon. Professeur Serpens favored Slytherin (because he was the head of it, of course) and he absolutely loathed Gryffindor. He was strict like Professeur Pavo. Professeur Pavo was a tall woman with sharp features. Even though she was old she stood straighter than anyone else. She tied her hair in a tight bun and never smiled. Professeur Pavo was the sister of Professeur Tucana (no one knew which one is older). Professeur Tucana was slightly more friendly than Professeur Pavo but the two sisters never talked to each other. Some say they had a fight and ignored each other ever since. Some say they were never sisters at all, they only pretended to be. But Rose hoped that they would reunite.

Rose stood up. "I got to go."

As soon as Rose got back to her dorm, she found a package laying on her bed, decorated with small paper lions. Rose gingerly picked it up. There was a sticky note on it that read:

Rose,

This is a early birthday present from your grandma and grandpa. I will write a letter to you once I Have finished with my work.

From, Mom

Rose sighed. She knew her mother was always too busy with her work. After all, Hermione was the Minister of Magic. Rose just wished her mom would have more time to talk to her. She knew that Albus gets letters from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny once every single week. And she, Rose, only gets letters once a month. Of course Rose knows that her famous mom and dad have work to do, but aren't parents supposed to interact with their child? Rose's owl cooed and flew to her side, as if comforting her. 

"Thanks, Kiki." Rose whispered, feeding her barn owl a treat. Kiki nodded its head as if saying its okay and she flew out the window to the owlery. 

Rose remember last Christmas in her second year all she got a sweater that is five sizes too small for her. Albus got hand woven mittens and scarves with extra long letters. Rose also remember that in her first year she wrote long letters to mom and dad every day but her parents only wrote back with few sentences. Rose stays at school for every break because Ron is living at the joke shop and Hermione is too busy too come home. Rose never complains about it because she knows they are too busy. And Christmas isn't so bad when she has Albus and Lena with her. 

Rose carefully took the sticky note and placed it in a silver box. Dad had given it to her for her "going away to Hogwarts" gift. It was one of the few things Rose liked. Inside the box was everything her parents and friends gave her. Rose never had a lot of friends. People thinks she is snotty and mean but inside she is a softie. Rose organized everything in her box. On the left corner is the peacock feather quill Lena gave to her for last Christmas, next to it is the butterfly barrette Meda gave her, all the letters Ron and Hermione sent her, a old Cat pin from Albus, a bag of Weasley's Wheezes best product from Ron....

Rose placed the box under her bed tenderly and opened the package from her Grandparents. There was a note inside:

Dear Rose,

How are you doing in Hagwarts (what a silly name!)? I remember your mother coming home from it happy. But anyway, happy early birthday? I wasn't very sure how fast owls (such nonsense) can travel so we decided to send the package one month early. We gave you a electric toothbrush and ten tubes of toothpaste. Oh! And Your grandpa was looking through your mother's old room when he found a nice looking necklace. It looks like an antique! But anyway, don't eat too much sugar and ruin your pretty teeth!

From,

Your grandparents

Rose laughed when she saw her grandparents spell "Hagwarts." She placed the letter and the toothbrush in her box and took a look at the necklace. It was gold and there was a tiny hourglass in the middle. Rose tucked the necklace around her neck and pulled out her potion homework.

Rose was barely awake in class. She got scolded by Professeur Serpens again for dozing in class. Luckily, the Professor was in a good mood and didn't take away points. Rose fell asleep through the whole lunch break and would have missed Care for Magical Creatures if it wasn't for Meda who shook her awake. The teacher was a friendly half-giant named Hagrid. Rose knew him well because her parents were goods friends with him.

"Rose!" Lena hissed when Rose's eyelids began closing.

"What?!?!" Rose's head snapped up.

Lena placed the flobberworm back in its cage. "You looks like you haven't got any sleep last night."

"I didn't. I was doooing hooomework..." Rose slurred.

Lena grabbed her shoulder and shook her. "Wake up!"

Luckily, class ended then and the students have a hour break.

Lena snatched Rose's bag for her while Meda was looking at Rose's necklace.

"It's pretty..." Meda muttered as she turned the hourglass to have a better look.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded the trio and Lena grabbed Meda's arm who clutched Rose's arm because she was scared.

They were falling

falling...

falling...

falling...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ╔══╗ ♫ ║Thank you for reading!║  
> ║██║ ♫ ♫  
> ║(O) ║  
> ╚══╝

**Author's Note:**

> ♫ Thank you for reading this story! Please leave kudos! Much appreciated! ♫


End file.
